laytonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Wattz2000/Archive 3
__TOC__ This Archive contains messages 61-90. If you wish to contact me, leave a message here! Um... Well, I'm up to the fight scene in the corridor with Emmy's images, and... well, that last one she beat up... is that really appropriate for her article? 'Cause I don't think so! The Fabulous SophiaDescole13 23:36, August 2, 2011 (UTC) I try to put in one picture each of her beating up each individual, it's just... well, it doesn't seem very appropriate. But, then again, if it wasn't, Level-5 wouldn't have put it in the film. The Fabulous SophiaDescole13 23:47, August 2, 2011 (UTC) Connections Wattz, is there anything you want to know about Mask of Miracle? If so, post it, and I'll ask my YouTube friend, since he knows Japanese, has a 3DS, and has Mask of Miracle. The Fabulous SophiaDescole13 20:06, August 3, 2011 (UTC) Oh, okay. Fair enough. That's what I'm doing with Professor Layton 6, since that one will be the most epic. I even made that Anti-PL6 warning on my profile LOL The Fabulous SophiaDescole13 20:15, August 3, 2011 (UTC) RE: Collapsible sidebars You need Javascript for that: $("#column-one div.portlet h5").click(function() { $(this).parent().find('.pBody').toggle(30); }); Place that in your personal monobook.js. To hide sections by default, add display:none; to them through your monobook.css. I don't see why you're using personal Vector CSS and JS though, you can import our own. But oh well. - Tjcool007 (Talk) 11:41, August 4, 2011 (UTC) New Internet connection Hi Wattz! Just to say, my house's new Internet connection has just been installed, so I'll be able to add photos and such a whole lot faster. Oh, and the background image actually shows up on my laptop now! The Fabulous SophiaDescole13 16:53, August 4, 2011 (UTC) Signature Well, this is what I envisioned. The Fabulous SophiaDescole13 I want a black background, with the 'The' left white, the 'Fabulous' in red, 'Sophia' in purple, 'Descole' in grey, and the '13' in orange/yellow. Soz if I'm being demanding. The Fabulous SophiaDescole13 01:43, August 5, 2011 (UTC) Signature test! The Fabulous SophiaFabulous SophiaDescole13 03:36, August 5, 2011 (UTC) :You could've created a sandbox page to test. This isn't really a message to Wattz. - Tjcool007 (Talk) 09:05, August 5, 2011 (UTC) ::Tj, I messaged Wattz to find out because he was the one (the legend) who created it for me. Seemed appropriate that he would want to knoow if it worked as well. The Fabulous SophiaDescole13 09:33, August 5, 2011 (UTC) :::Ah. Well it works, but it's huge (code wise). You should make it into a template. - Tjcool007 (Talk) 10:22, August 5, 2011 (UTC) ::::I think that's what Wattz did. Went through sheer hell trying to sort it out, since it's so fancy. ::::The Fabulous SophiaDescole13 10:35, August 5, 2011 (UTC) :::::Try posting again now. It should be a template now. - Tjcool007 (Talk) 10:41, August 5, 2011 :::::(UTC) :::::Kay. ::::: 10:42, August 5, 2011 (UTC) RE: Admin Dashboard Is there any reason to "get rid of it"? If you don't want to use it, then don't, but other admins can do whatever they want in my opinion. So I see absolutely no reason to disable it. - Tjcool007 (Talk) 09:05, August 5, 2011 (UTC) Signature 12:49, August 5, 2011 (UTC) Folsense sheet music Watt, please can you repost the link for that sheet music? Thank you 05:41, August 6, 2011 (UTC) Standardizing I've written a 'standard' for character articles. Feel free to critique, ETC. it will be posted on my blog soon. 14:55, August 7, 2011 (UTC) RE: RE: Folsense and Standardizing Thanks for the link :) The standard thing is on the forum now. If you need direction or anything, look at the replies from Banana Split on my Talk page. Oh, and I've published my first fan-fiction on fan-fiction net! 02:06, August 8, 2011 (UTC) Professor Layton 6 situation I think we're gonna have too find someone who is adept with the Wikia workings who is willing to ruin the plot for Professor Layton 6 for themselves, since neither of us want to do it. 10:42, August 8, 2011 (UTC) RE: RE: PL6 Situation I do want to stay away from those pages, but, not being boastful or anything, we're two of the most senior members of the WIkia. Not insulting the others, but I feel that the grammar and general spelling will go haywire if we don't supervise or contribute to those pages. Hmm, it's a shame that we can't hide the contents while editing or something. 15:56, August 8, 2011 (UTC) If there was a spell-checker, it would make life easier. I mean, apart from technical words, like Akbadai and Tagent, that wouldn't give away much. 16:27, August 8, 2011 (UTC) Must be my Internet if there IS a spell-checker. I have to admit, the only reason that I want to keep away is because I don't want to know who Descole is just yet. I noticed that feature with the SPoiler template; I thought it was quite clever :) If you want, like Trace does with the background image, I can design a Spoiler tempate for each game, because the current one has a few mistakes. 17:08, August 8, 2011 (UTC) Oh, I don't diss the current Spoiler icon (I think it's quite epic), but there are mistakes in it. Yeah, like I can up with a rough idea of a Spectre's Call Spoiler template below. It's just a rough two minute job, have a toy around with the idea. I shall go to Trace and 123 about it, see if they can come up with something better. Hmm, I await my lovely new 3DS for Mask of Miracle on 28th October ^_^ 17:33, August 8, 2011 (UTC) Here's the others. Next one. 13:33, August 9, 2011 (UTC) Hello hello it is porkpie2222 I have a few questions: 1)how did you do that thing where there is a picture or dimitri allen and you have a list of things under it? 2)how did you do the thing wher there is a list of this user has in different colours? 3)do you know how you put images on the wiki? thank you so much!! thanks so much!!! RE: Chat Hmm, how did I predict that as I checked my talk page :D ? Night :). 02:47, August 13, 2011 (UTC) Badges Hey, I was looking on Final Destination and Assassin's Creed Wiki, and I saw that they have badges for first edits, number of edits, ETC. I was thinking if we could have something like that; like, another tab on our profiles called Badges, and has the badges we've achieved and stuff. What do you think? I've asked Tj as well. 14:10, August 14, 2011 (UTC) Meh, fair enough. Maybe they can be used in Infoboxes? 15:52, August 14, 2011 (UTC) *jawdrop* Wattz that main page thing is unbelievable amazing. Is there a way for us to put the logo across the whole width and have the links fall in column underneath? I'm back here, and I have my photoshop back, soooo...I think good things are to come. =Trace Barkley|GFX 01:34, August 19, 2011 (UTC) RE: Archive 2 Yeah, I was thinking that while talking to Detective last night :) I'll have a go, see f it works, and if it doesn't, I guess I'll have to ask you :) 08:24, August 23, 2011 (UTC) Song lyric w/translantions page? Why don't we create a page for the ending themes (Iris, A Journey Through Time, ETC) and put their lyrics in both kanji/traditional/whatever and English? 13:34, August 23, 2011 (UTC) Questions Um, actually, now that you mention it: I have a very stupid question (I'm a rookie, remember?). Does a regular digital camera work for taking pictures (puzzles, etc. etc.) off of your DS? If you were to take a picture of a puzzle or whatever, would it create those stupid lines on the image when two electronics get too close to each other? 'Cause I've never really taken a picture off of my DS....nor have I had a reason to. (Does that make sense?) DetectiveLayton92 22:49, August 23, 2011 (UTC) Oh, ok, thanks. Lucky for me, I have that walkthrough link already bookmarked. (I used it for cheats) and might I ask, what the heck is an emulator or whatever you said TJ uses? (simplified version, please!) DetectiveLayton92 23:26, August 23, 2011 (UTC) Well, I guess I'll have to just try and see what happens. Trial and error, I suppose? Because I'm so used to typing, I wonder if I could score a deal that if someone would do the photos, I would do all the typing. Hmm... but then again, assigning two people to a one person job doesn't sound like the most efficient answer ever. Thanks for the help. DetectiveLayton92 23:35, August 23, 2011 (UTC) Sophia's, um, mother. Sophia wanted me to tell you that (quote) "unless she can sweet talk that push over of a mother, she won't be editing until the 5th, because her phone can't handle editing mode and she's on a computer ban." But, apparently she did sweet talk her mum and now (I think) she's all good and back. She was on today I think. Anyway, sorry about the late blurb of info. DetectiveLayton92 20:49, August 24, 2011 (UTC) Did You Know.... The final chapter of the Death Portal is up, just incase you didn't know... MissToraleiLayton 08:45, August 25, 2011 (UTC) British Logo (Still laughing from the message about my mother XD) Anyway, I managed to find a site with Spectre's Call on it. I think it's the first, and it says that Mist Haley is Misthallery, the game will be in Britain around November (Can't get it for my birthday - Damn!, and it has the British logo! Doesn't it look awesome? 14:41, August 25, 2011 (UTC) The US logos always have the knack of being rubbish AHEM, yes, you've got a point. I remember telling one of my PL fan friends about Spectre's Call, since she doesn't know much about the prequel series, and I said 'It's called Spectre's Call.' and she said 'The Inspector's Call?' and I was like 'No, the SPECTRE'S Call', and she said 'Yeah, the Inspector's Call'. Jeez, what a facepalm that was :D 17:02, August 25, 2011 (UTC) Toralei Wattz, can you talk to Toralei? She's starting to worry, since you haven't responded to her messages. 12:42, August 27, 2011 (UTC) It's what she told me. 12:56, August 27, 2011 (UTC) :) Unlucky. I can't survive without Internet access. God knows how I went 12 years without it XD 13:04, August 27, 2011 (UTC) Happy Fan-Fiction Day Wattz! Exactly what it says on the tiiiiinnnnn! 13:26, August 27, 2011 (UTC) Happy Fan Fiction Day too, Wattz! You get it, nya! MissToraleiLayton 13:28, August 27, 2011 (UTC) The Lost Grimoire I've read your fan fic, and might I just say that it was great! I quite like this Theodore character, but he's a little more, er, ruthless than Descole. Anyway, great story :) [[User:DetectiveLayton92|'Detective']][[w:c:layton:Professor Layton|'Layton']][[User talk:DetectiveLayton92|'92']] 23:18, August 28, 2011 (UTC) RE:London Life Since it's not actually part of the main game, and it's a game by itself, yes I find we should italicize it. - Tjcool007 (Talk) 20:52, August 31, 2011 (UTC) RE: Uhh, Userpage... I know, I kinda screwed up with adding the colour in XD I would have sorted it myself, but I'm not quite sure where to start. Thank you for your offer; I think I'm going to take you up on it, please :) 18:21, September 2, 2011 (UTC) I need help... Hi. I just created my own wiki but I need alot of help, as I am not that experienced. Like, howw do I create templates and stuff lke that. I hope you can help me. Heres the link: http://laytonocs.wikia.com/wiki/Layton_OCs_Wiki P.S. Do you like my signiture? [[User:MissToraleiLayton|'Miss']]Toralei[[User talk:MissToraleiLayton|'Layton']] 14:33, September 4, 2011 (UTC) RE: Fanfictions Well, if there is a fanfic wiki, they can better go over there yeah. You can probably Export the pages here and import them on that one (unsure if that works with blogs though). - Tjcool007 (Talk) 11:54, September 7, 2011 (UTC)